Cullens move to Metropolis
by Vacni
Summary: The Cullens move to Metropolis and meet Superman. Trouble comes as three Krypton crimmals make it to earth. Post Breaking Dawn, in Superman 2
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

BPOV

"We have lived here too long, people are getting suspicious" says Carlisle to everyone, I didn't wasn't to leave Forks it was my home and the place that held the greatest and worst memories for me. However, most of all I didn't want to say goodbye to my father.

"Can we go to Metropolis?" Emmett asks "It's quite rainy there"

"What does everyone else think?" Carlisle asks as Emmett whispers Yessssss. Rose was the first to say yes after Emmett, but that wasn't surprising considering that they are married and soul mates. Then Esme and Alice and Jasper said yes when Alice elbowed him in the arm. Finally I looked at Edward to find that he was looking at me and we both nodded and looked at Nessie who just said "yes".

So it was decided that we were moving to Metropolis, that Emmett was very excited about, and I was going to have to say goodbye to my father.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So that's how I found myself and the rest of my family in Metropolis, At Metropolis Secondary School in Spanish class. I know now hoe the rest of my family felt with everyone constantly staring at them even the teachers.

I was worried about Nessie, I hadn't seen her all day, but Edward said she was fine. "Ding Dong Ding Dong" goes the bell for the end of 4th hour. I grabbed my stuff and raced out the door and basically jumped into Edward's arms as he was waiting outside the classroom for me. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria where the rest of our family was waiting for us to appear.

"How's it going" I ask as I sat down with my plate of prop food.

"Great M-um Bella" Nessie answers me and quickly correcting her mistake "but everyone is staring at us" she says gesturing at all the people around us, who are indeed staring at us and whispering about us too.

Soon the bell went for the afternoon classes, Trig and Art, Trig with Edward and Art with Alice; well Trig was going to be interesting with Edward. When we got to the classroom we chose two seats at the back on a three seater table. Soon someone joined us and tried to get Edward to go out with her but he refused. Over the course of the lesson the girl whose name was Sally tried over and over again to succeed until the teacher gave her a detension for talking in class.

After Trig Edward came with me to my Art classroom then said goodbye with a quick kiss on my forehead, then hurried human pace to his music room. I turned around to see Alice standing behind me. I groaned as I remembered what I had gotten myself into when I signed up for Art with Alice, then Alice says "Don't worry Bella; technically the only way to fail art is to not turn up. You're a Vampire for god's sake."

Art passed relatively quickly to what I thought it would be like; and soon it was the end of the lesson and the end of the school day. We meet at the cars, Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche. Me, Edward and Nessie in Edward's car and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose in Alice's car. I could tell that Nessie missed Jake, "He will be here tomorrow" I tell her,

"I know" She replies "I just miss him"

"I know how you feel" I tell her.

At home we did our homework, and then Edward and I went off to watch 'the Titanic', half way through the movie Nessie joins us, lying on the couch with her feet hanging just over the end of it. After the movie Nessie went to bed saying she was tired and Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Jasper went out hunting. So that left me with Alice, but the problem was Alice wanted to go shopping.

"For the last time NO, I am not going shopping" I shout

"Please, Pretty Please" Alice nearly begging me to go.

"No I exclaim" and march out of the room and turn on the TV, to prove my point just in time to hear the news reader say "This is Another fantastic save from SUPERMAN" I watched transfixed as this guy 'superman' flies down to this street and blows out air through his mouth and the flood water is forced back by this air into the sea. I call Alice and she comes in just as it finishes off by saying "Once again Superman comes to the rescue saving everyone stuck in this flood and just proves once again that nothing is too big or too small to save." I turn off the TV and turn to her, to see her looking at the TV in awe. "Do you think it's real" I ask her

"It's real she replies "they couldn't fake this, with all the witnesses."

Alice rang Carlisle and told him what we had seen on the TV and he said they would be back in about 15 minutes, so I went to wake up Nessie as she wouldn't want to miss this. She came down with me just as everyone got back. I ran to meet Edward jumping into his arms, while everyone gathers in the living room. "What have we got the next Batman on our hands or something" Emmett jokes

"Yeah" Alice replies

"Oh Crap"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

It had been a long night, a earthquake in California, Volcano eruption in Japan, a bank robbery in Switzerland, a fire in Australia, a flood in the city suburbs and cat stuck in a tree 25 meters from home. I was just heading home from putting out the fire in Australia when I smelt something sweet, like vanilla and sunlight but just off those things, it was nothing like I'd smelt before and it wasn't human or animal. I breathed in again and more scents filled my nostrils; cinnamon, chocolate, pine, mango, moss, mint, lavender and the subtle smell of lemons but all these things were just off. Then just like that they were gone leaving me confused and intoxicated.

I flew in through my bedroom window, got changed and crashed, waking up 4 hours later to get ready for work. I went downstairs 20 minutes later, grabbed my hat, coat and glasses and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I found Lois locking the front door to her house, "Hi Lois"

"Hi honey" Lois replies smiling at me and walking towards me "You had a busy night I saw"

"Yes" I reply.

When we arrived at the Daily Planet on our floor, it was a nightmare; people were hurrying from place to place other people typing away at computers and over this people yelling out things at different people to do things. Lois and I made our way to our desks, Lois weaving in and out of all the desks, chairs, people, paper and boxes while I purposely trip over all of those things from time to time saying sorry when needed.

The morning passed quickly, had a conversation with Jimmy about his birthday coming up in 2 months, had coffee with Lois and wrote a report on the earthquake in California. Then I had a lunch break which I rescued 10 people from a burning building 2 blocks from the hospital in. After that I had enough time to grab something from subway, which was closer to the hospital. It was then that smelt one scent from last night, cinnamon and mango, but I didn't have time to investigate it because my lunch break was almost over and I had to get back to work to finish another report.

All afternoon the only thing I could think about was the scents and what they meant, that was until Lois and I went to the roof to get some air, "what's up you haven't been yourself all afternoon" she asks

"It's these scents I smelt last night and today, they aren't human or animal and they are really sweet almost too sweet but not quite."

"Don't worry about them, you'll figure them out, you're Superman."

I smile at her comment and reply "I hope you're right."

Later at my apartment, I changed into my suit and went to visit mum. She was cooking mango chicken curry when I flew in through the front door "Hello mum" She looks up

"Clark" she whispers. I go and hug her "Hi mum"

"I haven't seen you in ages" she hits me with her towel "what happened to you?" she scolds

"I was busy" I reply

"Well it doesn't matter you're hear now" she says, "curry?"

"Yes please" I answer. She hands me a bowl and sits down at the table, "its good" I tell her then I cork my head to the side hearing a cry for help back in Metropolis. "I have to go" I tell her

"Ok love you and be safe" she replies giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turn around and roll my eyes, letting myself zip into the sky following the sound of the cry.

When I got there I found a lady being held at gun point for her handbag, I dropped down floating between the guy with the gun and the lady. Like all criminals, he stars shooting at me, knowing that it won't do much good. He runs out of bullets just as 3 policemen enter the alleyway from hearing the shots being fired. They arrest the guy, thank me, check if the lady is alright and go on their way. The lady thanks me as well and hurries away stumbling in her hast.

For the 3rd time I smell the sweet scents and I decide to go investigate them. I rise up into the sky, too high for people to see me and follow it; it leads me to a forest about 40km away. I drop down to the ground and weave through the trees going at a regular pace for me. At last I come to a stop at a river where the scents stop and don't pick up from the other side either so whatever these things are they know how to mask their scents. Which makes it even harder for me to find them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

It was a sunny Friday so all of us were at home, Wednesday night and yesterday we did research on this guy 'Superman' and we found out that he is an alien from the planet Krypton and he is fast maybe faster then us, strong, enhanced sight, smell and hearing like us but unlike us he can fly, has x-ray vision and heat vision.

We had decided to meet 'Superman', by letting him smell us, so he would find us in a meadow like the in Forks but not quite. The reason we knew he would follow was because he followed the scents from when we went hunting but lost them at the river when we went down it to cover our scent.

Nessie was happy because Jacob had got here yesterday after being away from each other for 4 days, so they went out 'having dinner'; Edward told me that they had other ideas. I wasn't very happy about this when he did tell me but I was just glad that Nessie was happy. Edward and Alice were playing game after game of chess so the score read Edward 25 and Alice 26; I found out that they were playing the first to 250. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling outside because they broke one of Esme's tables and she came in screaming at them that they had to pay for a new one, Rose was reading a magazine, Carlisle was working in his study, you could hear him typing away at the computer, now and again stopping to refer to a book and Esme was washing clothes.

A couple of hours later Jake and Nessie came home both looking absolutely delighted, "How was your 'dinner'?" I ask

"It was really good" Nessie says coming and giving me a kiss on the cheek. That's when Emmett and Jasper come in from wrestling, Emmett muttering about how he could lose, "Pay up" I hear Alice call and to my surprise Jake give Alice $20. "Why did you bet against Alice?" I ask as she gives Jasper a kiss.

"Never mind" Jake mutters to me before Nessie drags him upstairs. I turn to Edward to find out what Nessie is thinking and he turns to me saying "It's ok, they're just going to talk alone together that's all." Then Alice hits him on the arm to return to their game which is now Edward 172 and Alice 170.

"YAY I win" squeals Alice, Edward just rolls his eyes at her excitement.

"What did you get?" I whisper to him

"248" he tell me. Alice is still squealing when Jasper comes in to calm his wife down. He kisses her and tells her how pride he is until she calms down and stops squealing. By that time Esme has come in from hanging up another load of washing and has gone upstairs to get Carlisle.

"So tonight we gather in the meadow while Bella leads Superman to us so we can talk to him, we'll be in pairs spread out in a line Edward and Bella at one end so Bella can join us and Emmett and Rose at the other end" Carlisle finishes.

"What happens if he decides to fight?" Emmett asks

Carlisle sighs before answering "if we can't stop him from trying to fight then we well have to defend ourselves." Emmett silently mouths Yesssss while Carlisle and Esme share a knowing look.

At 4:00pm we stopped what we were doing and meet outside the house, Jacob quickly changes into his wolf form so that Nessie could climb onto his back because she prefers that to running and I grabbed Edward's hand and we started running. "Want to race?" I whisper in his ear, he laughs and sprints ahead so I quicken my pace as I hear Emmett join in and quicken his to match mine. We ran gathering speed along the way, Edward in the lead, Emmett in the middle and me bringing up the rear with the rest of our family running behind us. Just as Edward is about to finish I grab hold of a branch hanging off a tree and swing up, jumping to land just in front of Edward and shout "I win" as Edward picks me up and twills me around before the rest of the family gets here

Edward kisses me and wishes me 'good luck' then I run back into the woods making figure of 8's waiting for Superman to smell my scent so that I came lead him to the meadow so we can talk with and learn more about him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

SPOV

"Quiet today huh" Lois says coming up behind me with two cups of coffee,

"Unusually quiet" I reply "for a Friday"

"Yes but yesterday was bad" Lois mumbles handing me one of the cups of coffee,

"Thanks" I say taking the coffee she offers me and drink deeply. She sips hers and I remember that it would be hot for her. "So did you find out what was making that smell?"

"No" I shake my head "whatever they are they know how to mask their scents which makes them dangerous because who knows what they can do but the question is what are they doing here. My guess is that they are aliens like me which brings up a whole lot of other questions like "Where they come from, how they go here things like that."

"Goodnight Clark" Lois whispers to me as we land on the balcony of her house, before kissing me on the cheek and heading inside. I turn and fly into the sky having in mind to check out the scents again. I land just outside the woods and take a big breath, smelling everything around me. I sort through them and at last smell one of the scents, lemon and chocolate. I follow the scent into the wood and hear something running; it's going nearly as fast as I came go. I keep following it. It stops once or twice for a second then keeps going until we reach clearing that opens up into a meadow where 9 of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, apart from Lois, and another guy who is very much tanned and has a different beauty to the others. They are all in pairs and the one next to the tanned one is a 9 year old girl with bronzeish coloured hair falling in ringlets down her back with the smell lemons. To their left is a guy around 17 with the same coloured hair as the little girl with the smell of vanilla and sunlight. Next to him is a brunette with wavy hair and the smell of chocolate and lemons a bit like the little girl, I then relies that she is the one I was following.

Going back the other way down the line was the oldest looking pair, the man in his late 20's with blonde hair and looking at him was a bit like looking at the sun with the smell of cinnamon and mango that I smelt at the hospital. The woman being in her mid 20's with caramel wavy hair ending at her waist and her smell bring one that I hadn't smelt before, caramel and honey. Next to them is a small pixie like teenager around 19 with short cropped black hair with the smell of mint. The guy next to her was also blonde and quite tall and muscularly with the scent of moss and seawater, the seawater being something I hadn't smelt before. The last pair was made up of a straight haired blonde that smelled of lavender and a big muscular guy that smelled of pine. Looking over all of them again I noticed that all of them but the tanned guy and the little girl had inhuman golden eyes while the guy had black looking eyes and the girl with a chocolate brown colour.

"Who are you?" I looking at all of them one by one, then the older looking blonde haired man with the scent of cinnamon and mango, stepped forward

"Hello I am Carlisle and this is my family, Edward and Bella" the bronze haired male and the brunette female that lead me here waved, "Renesmee and Jacob" the little girl and the tanned guy waved "Esme" he says looking fondly at the woman next to him and she waved "Alice and Jasper" the short pixie like teenager and the other blonde guy waved "and Rosalie and Emmett" he says indicating the big muscular guy and the blonde next to him and they waved.

Carlisle was speaking again when I pulled my mind out of my jumbled thoughts in time to hear him say "Kal-El" that brought me right back to reality.

"How do you know that name?" I ask shocked taking a step forward,

"Because of what we are and can do" Carlisle sighs.

"Well what are you then" I ask "it's only fair that I know a bit about you as you know about me." The pixie like one steps forward, Alice I remember Carlisle saying that was her name she was shortly followed by the blonde Jasper, I then relies that the different pairs are couples apart from Renesmee and Jacob I think it was. I look back at Alice as she says two impossible words "were vampires."

'Vampires' that was the only thought going through my head well apart from 'impossible' and 'dangerous'. Something wasn't right through; they all had golden eyes but the tanned guy, Jacob and the little girl, Renesmee. The guy was definitely not a vampire as I could here his heart. From the girl I could hear this strange noise that sounded like a humming bird but I could tell she wasn't human but wasn't a vampire either.

"What's the deal with you then?" I point at Renesmee sensing wondering what she could be; she looks at Bella and Edward and then back at me when Bella nods. "I'm half vampire, half human" she says

"How is that possible?" I gasp

"I gave birth to her when I was human" Bella speaks up

"What?" I sputter

"It's true, I am her father" Edward interrupts putting an arm round Bella's waist. The fell intensity then hits me of what they are

And I say "how come I have never come across your kind before?" I ask

"We like to keep to ourselves" Carlisle answers

"Well why are you here then?" I ask another question

This time Alice answers "we aren't what you would call normal vampires"

Why's that?"

"Because we don't feed off humans, we feed off animals" she answers again. Those words make me feel sick

"You know about me so will you share some knowledge with me about yourselves" I ask suddenly

I guess that's fair" Carlisle mutters "we are fast and strong like you, we have enhanced senses as well" then looking at Alice and Edward for a second says "and some of us have gifts"

"I can see the future" Alice pips in

"I can shield people from mental attacks" Bella says

"I can feel and control the emotions around me" Jasper speaks for the first time stepping forward so t get a clear view of him. I see all the bite marks on him screaming dangerous

"I can project images into people's minds" Renesmee breaks my train of thought

"And I can read minds" Edward finishes looking directly into my eyes, think "can you hear me now?" he nods.

"Ok, I don't trust you but as long as you don't hurt anyone you can stay here" I tell them

"That's fine by us but we can't say anything for others of our kind that are not visiting us" Carlisle agrees

"Well I will have to deal with them then if they kill anyone" I say

Edward speaks up "we do have something like a royal family so be careful and please don't tell anyone."

"I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did tell them" I say "just thinking through why don't you help save people"

"Because most of our kind hunt humans, and if say the person we were saving were to bleed, well let's just say they wouldn't be saved anymore" Edward replies

"Oh" that gives me a horrible picture, out of the corner of my eye I see Edward flinch and I remember that he can read minds. Then an ever more horrible thought crosses my mind "why did I smell your scent at the hospital then" I ask Carlisle as I relies that it was his scent.

"I have over time and practice am now mute to the smell of human blood" he replies.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Later that night Edward and I went hunting, I caught a mountain lion, one out of the few in the area, while Edward caught a grizzly bear. "Love" Edward calls me as he wraps his arms round my waist "you smell intoxicating"

"Thank you" I tell him then I kiss him cutting off what he was about to say.

"Let's remember we are on a hunting trip" he reminds me

"Well let's continue with it then" I tease him "race you?"

"Definitely"

The next day it was raining so Alice dragged me out to go shopping. When we got there she immediately dragged me into the closest fashion shop she saw. Several hours later, that were too painful to want to remember, we ended up in the last shop in the whole mall when I smelt superman's scent entering the shop. I looked at Alice to see her looking at me. When she saw me turn around she mouthed "do nothing" and I nod at her to say I understood. A few tense minutes later we see a guy who I could tell was superman but he was in a work suit, slumped to appear shorter and wearing glasses walking next to a lady as they came into our isle. He looked tense too, probably from smelling us but the lady looked happy about something.

When the lady saw us she gasped, while superman came up to us and whispered to me "meet me at this place with your coven at 7.00 tonight" handing me a piece of paper with the words Bayview park written on them. I look up at him when he says "I need to talk to you about Lois" gestures towards the lady who is now looking at clothes "also Clark is my name, well one of them."

"Ok we'll meet you there, oh and two things we prefer the term 'family' and the second is that Jake wants to talk to you as well" I say

"Jake?" he asks looking confused

"Oh Jacob I mean" I say quickly correcting my mistake

"Oh" is all he says before walking away with Lois out of the shop.

When Alice and I get home we call everyone into the living room to give them the news "ok we bumped into superman at the mall today and he wants to meet up with us at Bayview Park at 7.00 tonight because he wants to talk about this lady Lois."

"Why" Emmett asks

"I think that maybe Lois knows that he is superman but I don't know he would want to talk to us about it" I tell him

"And also his name is Clark" Alice chimes in.

"I don't think we should go I don't trust him" of course that was Rose

"What does everyone else think?" Carlisle asks

"Sorry Rose baby but I think this will be fun" Emmett says earning himself a glare from Rose. Alice and Jasper say yes and it's the same with Esme, Renesmee looks at Jake then at Edward and I before saying yes. Of course I want to go everywhere with my baby and I say yes Edward quickly follows with Jake next last.

"Rose you don't have to go if you don't want to" Carlisle tells her

"I'll go or I'll be worried" Rose answers.

"Alice did you see anything?" Carlisle asks

"Nothing that should worry us but it's hard to tell when Nessie and Jacob are coming, also I do see that 'Clark' wants to tell Lois about us oh and Jake you will get to have your talk with him I'm guessing because it goes black when you step forward" she answers

"About time" Jake mutters before we all leave the room.

Hope you like it, please review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPOV

I was worried that I would have to lie to Lois, that was something in the past and I didn't want to do that. It destroyed the faith that we have built up since she found out who I was so I hope they say yes. I was also interested in what Bella said that Jacob wanted to talk to me about. I didn't like eavesdropping on people but it was the only way I could give them the note and ask them to meet tonight. I think that they will come to see what I have to say.

I still don't trust them but I have to give a little lee way, I still have to be careful they are dangerous especially with a coven or 'family' as they like to be called, as big as theirs. Thinking about all these things are giving me a headache so I grab a panadol and a glass of water and go sit on down on the couch and have a nap.

I wake up round 6:00pm and go have a shower before changing and hearing a fire in a lab not far away. I rush to the balcony and jump into the air before flying to the location of the fire. Quickly I get all the people out of the building. One person is badly injured so I take him over to the hospital before flying back over to the burnt out lab to check if everyone is alright. I then fly to an alleyway and change, buy dinner at a Chinese restaurant before then making my way to Bayview Park.

I get to the park at 10 to 7 so I sit down at a bench and start eating, keeping an ear open for them. Halfway through the food when I hear 2 cars engines being cut off so I quickly finish the Chinese food I was eating, put the rubbish in the bin and get up heading towards the cars which I now notice are very expensive cars.

1 by 1 they emerge from the cars the last to get out are Bella and Jacob. They start walking towards me as I walk towards them we meet at an old oak tree. "Ok let's get right to it" I say "I would like to tell Lois about you"

Carlisle then steps forward saying "the problem with that is the royal family doesn't like anyone knowing about us also they are not happy Jacob and the packs know as it is"

"Um… sorry pack?" I ask completely confused

"That's the thing Jake wants to talk about" Bella interrupts

"Oh ok" I mutter

"Why do you want to tell her?" Jasper asks

"Because I don't want to lie to her again, I did that before she knew who I was and we're only just got that faith ad trust up again and I don't want to lose it"

Carlisle looks at them 1 by 1 and they all nod although Rosalie seemed a bit hesitant to agree but finally she did nod and they decided I could tell her but they had to be there when I told her. I was ok with this but I would have liked to tell her in my own time and home now that was out of the question because even though they seem nice they are still dangerous and I'm not bringing them into me own home.

Jacob's voice breaks into my mind "I also have something to tell you, I'm a werewolf that's what Carlisle was talking about with the packs. I am the Alpha of one of them."

"Werewolf, wait aren't werewolves and vampires enemies?" I ask

"Yes well that's a long story" Jacob answers

"And also how come you're here now then it's a full moon tonight?" I question

"Well you could say I'm a shape shifter, I can change form at will and it just happens to be a wolf" he states

"Well that explains a lot and why I didn't smell you before because I thought it was from the forest" I mutter. I hear Emmett snigger and Rosalie say "take that mutt."

I cock my ear to the side hearing yet another sire, some people just don't get it, I hear Edward laugh damn mind reader which just makes him laugh even harder. He nods to me mouthing we understand before I fly off into the distance following the sound of the siren changing on the way. I hear two engines start up and drive off as they head off to where ever they are living before turning my attention back on the task at hand. When I reach the police cars it is apparent that someone has tried to break into a jewelry store.

AN Hope you like this will update when can and please review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

LPOV

It was Friday and Clark and I were having coffee before heading home for the weekend, "um… Lois I need to tell you something"

"What is it you can tell me" I say

"Well I can't tell you here, is it ok if I pick you tonight round 9 I want you meet some people" Clark says and I notice that he looks scared as through he really doesn't want me to meet them.

"Er... ok" I mumble

We finish our coffee and leave the office and head home, all the while wandering what Clark could be scared about after all he is Superman. I hug my jacket tightly as the bitter wind comes through leaving me shivering, I didn't realize how cold it had become.

I get home and change out of my work clothes and sit down to watch TV, I see Clark save a couple of people in a bank robbery as they were being held hostage. I then decide to reheat something for dinner and then sit down to read a book.

Before I know it I find myself getting ready to go out. I finish getting ready just as Clark flies in through the balcony.

"Ready to go?" he asks me

"Yes" I reply

It was dark by the time we reached Bayview Park which I found out was where we were meeting some people. Clark put me down on the ground and I went to go sit on the nearest bench while Clark stayed standing listening to something only he could hear and I wandering again about whom we were meeting and why Clark was in his superman suit not something else as I was here.

They arrived 10 minutes later in two cars which I noticed were very expensive, first come a big muscularly guy with curly brown hair, he was quickly followed by a tall blonde haired woman. Next to get out were an older couple, a man in his mid 20's with blonde hair and a woman in her early 20's with wavy caramel hair. In the other car was a pixie like teenager with spiky black hair holding the hand of another blonde guy but this one with younger. The next to get out were a guy round 17 with bronzeish coloured hair and a girl with wavy brown hair. It was then when the last ones came out that I realized that all the others were deathly pale and had inhuman golden eyes, I also realized that the pixie like teenager and the brunette were the ones I had seen at the shop a week ago. The last to come out of the cars were a tall tanned guy and a little girl about 9 with the same bronzeish coloured hair as the teenager and looked strangely like the brunette that I saw in the shops, but she was not as pale as then and had these beautiful chocolate coloured eyes that you could swim in.

Clark then introduced then as Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. "Hello" Carlisle says before stepping toward me

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Clark asks

Carlisle looks at Edward first and nods, I was mystified about this exchange until I realized that all of them were having a quiet discussion. It looked as though they had finished when Edward steps forward before saying "you start it" to Clark.

"Ok" Clark says before turning to me "these people or the Cullen's or also known as the Olympic Coven" he paused and took a breath of air. My mind was whirling 'coven' I didn't understand what he was trying to say to me. "They are not human" he continues "but they are not aliens" this was making no sense to me at all until he said it "they're vampires."

"What" I gasp out and stumble backwards.

"Its fine Lois just let them explain" Clark whispers to me

"We aren't what you would call normal vampires, we call ourselves 'vegetations', and we only feed off animals" Carlisle explains.

"So that's why we are meeting at night" I think

"The movies don't get much right do they" Edward states. I just stare at him confused "we don't burn in the sun, don't sleep during the day but we do prefer the night"

"Oh" I was then that I realized that he was answering my thoughts and I nearly fainted

"Some of us have special powers, I can read minds, that's how I was answering you're thoughts"

"I can see the future and Jasper can see and control emotions" Alice chipped in

"I can block mental attacks" Bella continues

"And I can show you images in your mind" Renesmee says.

"Well I guess we should go" Clark says

They wave goodbye and as Clark turns to pick me up, I lose my balance and fall. I feel a sharp pain in my arm, I pick my self up and I realize that I fell on a broken beer bottle. Looking up I see the black eyes of 8 suddenly ravenous vampires.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

LPOV

Edward, Alice and Esme quickly recovered, holding their breath, Rosalie and Emmett after Carlisle went over to them had to leave. Jacob had a hold on Renesmee but Jasper and Bella had their eyes glued onto my arm, they both crouched ready to spring. Bella lunged at me first but Edward managed to grab hold of her arms while she was struggling Alice come and helped Edward drag her away into fresh air all the while she was hissing and growling like a wild animal.

Jasper seeing his chance while the others were distracted lunged at me but was cut off as Clark grabbed him mid jump and threw him backwards before he was grabbed by Emmett, Edward and Alice as they had come back, dragging him backwards where the rest of them were.

Soon only Carlisle, Clark and I remained as Jacob had taken Renesmee and Esme had gone to help with Jasper. "Here let me see that" Carlisle says extending his hand, I stumbled back frightened "it's ok I'm a doctor, I won't hurt you" strangely I believed him and gave him my arm where he started examining it.

"How can you stand it?" I ask

"Over the years I have become immune to the smell of human blood" Carlisle explains

"Will she be ok?" Clark asks

"Yes, but you will need to keep it still until it heals fully" he replies while bandaging my arm "I am truly sorry about what has happened tonight and I hope you can forgive us, you also now know why we don't help save people."

"We forgive you" I say but I see that Clark has a frown on his face and I know that he will not forgive them easily. I although meant what I said but I am now terrified of Jasper and Bella, the pure wild animal looks in their eyes and their actions was going to haunt me until the day I die.

"We really should go" Clark says in a menacing voice making it perfectly clear that he does not forgive them and probably never will. I now know that the small trust that he was building up towards them is now gone and probably not coming back.

"Yes we should be going now too" Carlisle says clearly understanding the meaning behind the words but not affected by the menace in them, before he turns around to go meet back up with his coven. I see them all get into the cars and drive off hearing the engines going way above the speed limits.

When I got home I went straight to bed and dreamed, I was sitting in a meadow in the woods when suddenly the Cullen's were there, and walking towards me with blood thirsty red eyes and in the front was Clark with the same blood red eyes. He lunged at me and I woke up, sitting up straight in bed, gasping for air with sweat rolling off me in waves.

Suddenly Clark was there holding me close, comforting me "I heard you" he whispers "are you all right?"

"Yes" I hear myself say "go back to bed you are tired I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all"

"Not until I know you are alright" he argues

"Fine" I say and just let him cuddles me tightly. He lets me go a few minutes later and tell him he really needs to go and get some sleep,

"Ok" he says before kissing my forehead and vanishing.

I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep. I hear this tapping noise and tell it to go away. It doesn't stop and I am jerked from my sleep, I look round my room trying to find the source of the tapping, not finding it I look towards the window and there hanging from the tree on a branch as if it were solid ground outside my window, was Bella Cullen.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

LPOV

I was petrified as Bella again tapped on the glass and gestured for me to open the window. I made myself stiffly move to the window and slide it up before quickly moving to the back of the room, my mind whirling, what was she going to do. She gracefully climbed through the window into my bedroom; it was then that she noticed I had backed to the other side of the room. She smiled sadly and sat down on my bed. I was incredibly confused her actions were confusing; I thought that she was here to finish what she had started in the Park.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" she says softly "I came to apologize for the way I acted earlier." I took a deep breath as I didn't realize that I had been holding it and felt much better now I knew why she was here.

"Apology accepted" I say then add "you were very scary you know"

"Well we are meant to be."

We both laughed at that, as soon as we calmed down she asked me "what's it like being with Superman um… Clark and what do I call him?"

"well it's amazing especially flying with him but yes it is a bit confusing with his names, when I first found out about him I keep on getting confused, but now I mostly call him Clark or when I am angry at him Kal-El."

"Kal-El?" she asks

"Oh that's right you don't know, that's his real name, the one his birth parents gave him, from Krypton" I explain

"Oh ok"

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Sure" she replies

"How did you became a vampire?" I ask

"Well that's a long story" she says "are you sure you're not tired" I nod "well I had just moved to Forks to live with my dad, that was not that long ago"

"So you haven't been a vampire for very long" I say

"no and that's why I lost control" she says " well going on I arrived at Forks and to make a long story short I meet the Cullen's there. I thought Edward hated me and I couldn't figure for the life of me why but that was not it, he was having a hard time resisting my blood. Over time we fell in love but some vampires came to Forks. You must remember we are not normal, most of our kind feed off humans; well one of them basically wanted me and attacked me. Edward saved me. Then the Cullen's left and that was a bad time for me. Later on Edward thought I was dead and went off to kill himself so I went to save him. I agreed to marry him if he changed me so we married and had a honeymoon but I got pregnant, we didn't know that could happen, well I had Renesmee but I was dying so Edward changed me and now here I am"

"Wow that is a long and interesting story" I say amazed

"Yes well that's not even the full story" she says "what about you?"

"Well" I say unsure how to start "I guess it started when Clark first came and made an appearance as Superman, I was getting on a helicopter and the lines holding it in place get caught and it got stuck on the roof of the building. I thought I was going to die but he came and saved me, I still remember him saying "it's ok I've got you" and me saying "but whose got you?" After that we fell in love but that was kind of hard as I didn't know that he was Clark at the time. I then started to notice that Clark was never around when Superman was there and confronted him while we were on an assignment. Well that didn't work, but at the hotel room he tripped and his glasses fell into the fire, he tried to get them out but I knew then that he was Superman."

"That is certainly an interesting story" Bella tells me

"Well I should hope…" I never finished what I was about to say because just then my bedroom door came crashing down to the floor and there standing at the entrance to my bedroom was Clark with a murderous look on his face, "oh no."

Hope you like it, I will update when I can

Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, Please Review.


End file.
